


A Wish Upon A Star

by artsbycypherinnit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Draco is Ace-Aro, Draco too, Fred’s not dead, Harry is Ace-Aro, Hermione and Ron are dating, Just Harry trying to be happy again, Luna and Neville became Harry’s closest friends, Platonic Drarry - Freeform, everyone else is though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsbycypherinnit/pseuds/artsbycypherinnit
Summary: Harry glances at the shimmering stars above him, smiling sadly. “I wish I was happy again... Just like old times.” He whispered, before sighing softly.(Takes place during 8th Year)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom & Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom & Luna Lovegood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a Tumblr post so enjoy I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Sentence}=Parseltongue  
> Italics=Thoughts  
> Bold=Spells  
> Bold+Italics=Writing

  
_  
**Harry Potter**  
_

Harry blinked at the letter in his hand, which bore the Hogwarts crest, concealing its contents. Harry petted his new pet owl, Hedwig Jr. softly, before opening the letter with precaution as to not rip whatever is inside.

When it opened, Harry smiled slightly at the feeling of nostalgia hitting him, as he remembered 8 years ago, when he was fighting against his uncle to get one of these. He took out the letter, reading through it swiftly.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress Of Hogwarts, School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_P.S: Also, you don’t need to buy any books, we shall use last years’ since you and your fellow peers didn’t learn a single thing._

Harry smiled, before sighing. He took out a piece of parchment and a quill, before quickly writing _**Okay, I’ll be there. Sincerely, Harry Potter.**_ on it. He also instinctively placed a protection charm on said letter, before tying it on Hedwig Jr.’s leg, before sending her off.

Harry looked at his messy apartment, before he sighed and cleaned everything up. After he was done, he went to take a bath, since he felt slightly dirty.

When he was finished, he Apparated to Diagon Alley, pulling up his mask and hiding his scar behind his long bangs. He also lifted up his hood, before walking through the crowd towards Knockturn Alley. 

He looked around, before walking straight towards a pet shop. He opened the door softly, before blinking at the woman sitting in front of him. “Welcome, lad. What are you doing here?” Harry blinked again, before sighing. “I’m looking for a familiar. I already have one, but I want a snake so...” The woman nodded, before directing him to the snake section, where Harry could already hear soft hissing and hushed voices.

“You can look around, lad. If you have found the one you want, you can come to the front to pay for it.” Harry nodded, before walking around, expelling his magic slightly, to see which snake fits him best. As he was starting to lose hope, his magic was suddenly tugged softly, making him blink before turning around.

In front of him, a beautiful green and silver scaled snake was coiled up in the heating lamp, making it’s scales glitter softly. {“Wow... You’re beautiful.”} He said softly, staring at it with awe. The snake looked up at him, its head tilted slightly. {”You speak the tongue of my people. Are you the one who’s magic bond I’ve been tugging?”} Harry nodded, noticing the voice was slightly soft.

{”Are you a female?”} The snake nodded, before Harry placed his hand into the container, making the snake climb onto his arm, before cooling around his neck securely. Harry walked to the counter, gesturing to the snake. “How much for her?” The owner looked at the snake, before smiling. “Since she’s fairly young, I’ll charge you 75 Galleons. But if you want the cage that would add 25 galleons. Would that be okay, lad?” Harry smiled, handing her 100 Galleons.

“Pleasure doing business with you.” Harry said, as he took the cage into his hands carefully, exiting the store. He then apparated back to his apartment, where he set the cage on his empty table. He poked the snake around his neck softly, gesturing to his arm making the snake move to his arm. {”What should I name you?”} He asked softly, making the snake on his arm tilt her head. 

{“Any name is fine, master.”} Harry blinked, before chuckling slightly. “{You can call me Harry, love.”} The snake nodded, before Harry smiled again. {I’ll call you Zuri. Is that good?”} The snake nodded slightly, making Harry smile wider. {“Do you want to go to sleep?”} Zuri slipped into the cage, before coiling on her heated rock, sleeping soundly. 

Harry stared at her for a while, before sighing at turned to the window, looking at the beautiful sun setting.

_I can’t wait to go back to Hogwarts._ He thought, as his green eyes shone with the sunlight.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Harry Potter, 1st September** _

Harry pushed his trolley silently, hood up and his mask covering his lower face. Zuri was wrapped around his neck, a Disillusionment charm casted on her, as Hedwig Jr. slept inside he cage, which was lodged between his luggages. He passed through the gate without a problem, before he looked through the train for an empty compartment, or even one with Hermione and Ron.

He couldn’t find them anywhere, before remembering that they were this year’s Head Boy and Head Girl. Harry sighed, before finding an empty compartment. He placed his luggages in the overhead compartment before he placed Hedwig Jr.’s cage on the empty seat beside him, before staring out of the window, as he watched the parents wave to their sons and daughters, wishing he still had his parents or even Sirius or Remus. He wiped away the fallen tears, before he heard the compartment door open. 

“Is anyone- Oh Harry...” Neville blinked, as Harry smiled slightly at him. “You can sit here if you want, Nev. Ron and Hermione are in the Prefects compartment.” Neville nodded, before putting all of his items into the overhead compartment. “Are you doing okay, Harry?” Harry was startled at the concern Neville was showing, as he stared worriedly at him.

“I-I’m doing as best as I can manage, Neville. Thank you for your concern, though.” Harry said, smiling genuinely for the first time in a while. “You do know you can tell me, right? Or even Luna, if you are close to her.” Harry smiled, nodding, before they felt the train jolt slightly.

For the whole trip, the two boys chatted with each other, Harry feeling slightly closer to Neville than he was before, as they chatted about Neville’s grandma. When they were reminiscing over the Boggart Snape thing, the trolley lady stopped by their door, making the conversation cut short. “Do you want anything, Harry?” Neville asked, getting up. “Can you get me some Pumpkin Pasties? And Bertie Botts.” Harry said softly, handing him three Sickles. Neville nodded, before buying his and Harry’s candies.

They enjoyed the small meal, before they both changed into their robes, Harry covering his scar and Neville wore some fake glasses. “I would’ve used a glamour but since it’s the first day I can’t. Come on, the train’s stopped.” Harry nodded, as the questions passed, before they both carried their items with them. Harry could see the some of his friends, but it seems most of them aren’t here.

“I guess some of us didn’t want to return.” Harry said softly, as he casted Wingardium Leviosa on his and Neville’s luggages, making it simpler to carry them. Harry could see Hagrid talking to the first years, making him smile slightly before the two of them climbed onto the cart. They were both accompanied by Draco and Luna, the former looking down and tired.

Harry noticed it, making him tilt his head slightly, but before he could question it, Luna smiled. “Well, it’s nice to meet you again Harry. How are you?” Harry smiled sadly. “I’ve seen better days, Luna. Are you and your father doing well?” Luna nodded. “After we won, I guess, Father bought me sight seeing. We saw so many wonderful creatures, but the Weasley’s Dragon Rehabilitation was the best one.” Luna said, as she smiled. Harry nodded, before he turned to Draco.

“Has the aftermath treated you well, Draco?” Harry asked softly, as the boy in front of him shook his head. “It could be better, but at least mother and I aren’t in Azkaban. Thanks for that, by the way Harry.” Harry smiled, before he felt Zuri moving from his neck to his arm. {“Eh? You’re awake?”} Harry asked in shock, before he realised everyone on the cart was staring at him. “Ah yes, I do speak Parseltongue. Here’s my snake, Zuri.” The snake hissed softly at them.

{“Yes I’ve been awake for a while, but it’s alright.”} Zuri hissed softly, before the cart started moving. “When did you get her, Harry?” Neville asked, as he watched Zuri curl around Harry’s neck once more. “A few weeks ago, when the Hogwarts letter reached me. When I sent it, I went to Knockturn Alley- Yes I was concealing my identity don’t worry- and got her.” Harry explained, before they arrived at the front gate.

They got off, Harry deciding to just walk with his current group instead, as he was too lazy to find Ron and Hermione. As they walked into the school, Harry smiled sincerely again. “You look happy, Harry.” Draco whispered softly, as they all lined up in front of the Great Hall. “Of course I’m happy. I’m home.” Harry said, making Draco smile too. “Well then welcome home, I guess.” Harry laughed softly, before they parted, Harry going to the Gryffindors with Neville, while Luna went to Ravenclaw and Draco reluctantly went to Slytherin, before the girl pulled him to Ravenclaw. “It’s better to sit with me, rather than being uncomfortable the whole time.” Luna said, smiling. Draco blinked, before smiling too. “Thank you, Luna.”

During the whole feast, while Ron and Hermione were making goo goo eyes and feeding each other, Harry decided to chat with Neville. He also greeted the first-years, before sitting in silence and just enjoyed the food served.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter**

As soon as the feast ended, McGonagall stood up once more, making the hall quiet down. “All 8th years please stay for a while, I shall lead you to your own dorms soon. The rest of you may go to your Houses now.” The other students rose, and Harry could finally see how many 8th years there was.

There was Seamus, Dean, Pansy, Blaise, Ron, Hermione, a few unknown Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws along with him and Draco.

Once the noise of the students had died down, McGonagall gestured for them to follow her. They all stood up and immediately followed her through a different door behind the teacher’s table, before they went up a flight of stairs. 

“Since there isn’t a lot of you... left, I’ve decided to make a separate dorm where you all will be living together for the rest of the year. Your roommates have been assigned, and please refrain from fighting or doing inappropriate things within your dorms.” McGonagall chided lightly, before leaving them to explore their new dorm. 

Harry walked over to the rooms, looking for his name. 

**Harry Potter (G), Draco Malfoy (S), Neville Longbottom (G), Blaise Zabini (S)**

Harry smiled slightly, before frowning at the fact that Ron isn’t roomed with him. He looked around to find his best friends’ room, before frowning deeper.

**Ronald Weasley (G), Pansy Parkinson (S), Hermione Granger (G), Adrian Cardinal (S)**

Harry chuckled at the blatant effort to make Gryffindors and Slytherins friends, before sighing and walking back to his room, sitting on his bed. He laid down softly, before Zuri came out through his sleeve robe. {“Are you alright, Harry?”} Zuri asked softly, as she laid on his chest. 

Harry chuckled slightly. {“I‘be been better, Zuri... It just sucks that I’m not rooming with Ron and Hermione, but at least I’ll get closer to Neville and Draco. Maybe Blaise too if he wants.”} Harry hissed softly, before the door opened, revealing Blaise, Neville and Draco.

“Woah... were you just talking in Parseltongue?” Blaise asked, as he noticed the boy and his snake. “Um... yeah. Please don’t tell anyone that I brought her here. She’s practically harmless, since she’s still young.” Harry said, sitting up as Zuri wrapped herself around Blaise’s outstretched arm. “I won’t, Potter. I’m actually quite fond of snakes, however I can’t speak to them.” Blaise said, smiling slightly. “You can call me Harry, Blaise. It’s alright.” Harry said, laying down again. 

Suddenly, Ron bursted into the room, scaring Draco and Neville, while Harry and Blaise instinctively grabbed their wand. “Woah, calm down you two.” Ron said, as he raised his hands protectively, as Hermione appeared behind him. “I told you they won’t react well to the sudden entrance, Ronald!” Hermione hissed, smacking Ron lightly on the arm. 

“Sorry for suddenly bursting into your room. We’re just looking for Harry.” Hermione said, as Harry and Blaise lowered their wands. “It’s alright, just don’t do that again, please.” Harry said, sighing softly. They nodded, before Harry followed them out. “What’s wrong?” Harry blinked at the question. “What do you mean, Mione?” Harry asked, his fingers playing with his wand. “We didn’t see you at all during the whole train ride and we couldn’t find you at all during the carriage ride. We were worried that you didn’t come back.” Ron said, making Harry smile slightly. 

“Sorry about that. It’s just that, you guys sat with the Prefects, so I can’t join you guys. The reason I didn’t join you guys for the carriage ride was because I was sitting with Neville, Luna and Draco.” Ron and Hermione were surprised. “Really? When did Malfoy turn into Draco?” Ron asked, making Harry smile sadly. “Since I helped him and his mother from getting thrown into Azkaban.” Harry said, creating small bubbles using his wand. 

“Oh...” Hermione mumbled, before Draco came into the common room. “Ah, am I interrupting something?” Draco asked, bowing slightly. Ron and Hermione just stared, as Harry smiled. “No, you’re not interrupting anything. We were done talking anyway.” Harry said, getting up from his armchair. Hermione looked like she was going to stop him, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. “Let him be. Harry needs to be left alone for a while. Did you see the look in his eyes? There was no light in them, only sadness.” Ron said softly, making Hermione sighed, as Harry walked away.


End file.
